


Sedum

by Siennax3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Unwinding from a stressful work day.
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Kudos: 88





	Sedum

**Author's Note:**

> Not much but something short and sweet I wrote about my two favorites. Hope you enjoy xx

Work had been exhausting. Anything that could go wrong, did. The printer kept jamming. The fax machine wasn’t dialing out. The office’s computer network went down for two hours. You had a coffee stain down your shirt from where a co-worker bumped into you with their Starbucks cup. Your boss gave you an almost impossible task to do 2 hours before your shift was done. The list went on. To say you were stressed and tired was an understatement.

By the time 4 o’clock rolled around, you were ready to crawl into a hole if it meant getting some sleep. You couldn’t wait to get back to your apartment and curl up with your favorite boys. That’s all you wanted for your birthday. Yes, it was your birthday. Hardly felt like it at all with everything going on. And since it was a work night, you had to wait for what Eddie had planned for you until the weekend. Not that you minded since you would still get to see that precious man today.

After the day you were given, you would be more than happy with a nice warm bath together, some food while watching whatever Venom wanted and some cuddles.

As soon as you walked through the door you were hit with the overwhelming smell of French toast and chocolate. You dropped your bag down on the long table by the door and toed your black flats off before making your way to the kitchen.

The sight before you instantly melted away all of the stress you’d been feeling from the day. Eddie and Venom were busy bickering with each other over the bacon that was cooking and didn’t realize you were home playing audience to what they were doing. Venom seemed to think Eddie was doing a piss poor job of it.

“ **EDDIE! YOU’RE RUINING IT!** ”

Eddie huffed, “Vee, the crispier it is the better. You know she loves her bacon crispy.”

You can almost hear Venom pouting and if their arms were present, they’d be folded.

“ **BUT IT TASTES HORRIBLE WHEN IT’S CRISPY!** ”

“Well, how about you tell her that then when she gets home and see what she has to say about it?” You could almost hear Eddie smirk at the symbiote knowing Venom would never say anything to upset you even about something so silly like how bacon should or shouldn’t be cooked.

Eddie turned to find you giggling and smiled while blushing slightly. “Oh, hey babe. We didn’t hear you come in,” he said while running a hand through his adorably messy hair.

You made your way over to the pair and squeezed your arms tightly around Eddie’s waist. It felt so good to be enveloped in his warmth after the crap day you had. He squished you harder into his chest as Venom moved under your shirt and wrapped themselves around your bare skin.

“I’m surprised. Nothing ever usually gets passed you two. But I guess a heated discussion about bacon would do it, huh?”

 **“WE MADE DESSERT, NIBBLE.”** Venom boasted with that giant grin on their face looking down at you completely forgetting about the bacon fiasco.

Burying your face into Eddie’s shoulder you sighed. “Mmm, I bet it’s delicious.”

Eddie ran one of his hands slowly along your back as the other held the back of your head. He could almost feel the exhaustion pouring off you.

“We’re hoping, aren’t we Vee?” Eddie smiled softly as he gently swayed you back and forth

**“IT WILL BE! WE FOLLOWED THE DIRECTIONS.”**

You loved how much they made you laugh without even trying. Especially after a day like today. You didn’t know what you did to deserve these two, but you wouldn’t trade them for anything else in the world.

“Well, if it’s terrible I’m sure we could find something else for dessert. Something much more satisfying.” You heard the slight growl in Eddie’s voice as he nuzzled you giving away just what, or rather whom, dessert would be for them causing shivers to run up and down your spine.

“Why not both?”

 **“Mmmm.”** Venom purred as you all scrambled to get the night’s events started.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
